The Bargaining Game
by elfTLG
Summary: What if the gang checked where Buffy was before they did the resurrection spell in the season 6 premiere “Bargaining”?


The Bargaining Game 

by** elfTLG**

**Summary:** What if the gang checked where Buffy was before they did the resurrection spell in the season 6 premiere "Bargaining"?

**Notes:** "…" denote speech, '…' denote thoughts, and … denote emphasis.

**Spoilers:** BtVS up to season 6. Serious spoilers from "Bargaining" and "Flooded" like whole pieces of dialogue. Very minor spoiler from Angel. I used transcripts from "Buffy vs. Angel" website.

**Disclaimer:** The characters in this story are the creations of Joss Whedon and any and all entities that have a share in them such as Twentieth Century Fox, UPN, Warner Bros or Mutant Enemy Productions. The story is written for fun, and is not intended for profit or to infringe upon or undermine the established copyright of those mentioned above.

Part 1 

Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya were sitting in the living room of Xander and Anya's apartment. Willow was staring at a small urn.

Tara said nervously, "The urn of Osiris."  
Willow looked up at Anya "You really found it."  
"Yeah. It wasn't easy. I went through every supplier the Magic Box has. But I ended up getting it on eBay."  
Tara asked skeptically, "You found the last known urn of Osiris on eBay?"  
"Yeah, from this desert gnome in Cairo. He drove a really hard bargain, but I finally got him to throw in a limited edition Backstreet Boys lunchbox for a – "

Xander coughed nervously. Anya paused, then added.

"...a friend. "

Trying to change the subject, Xander asked, "So you got your somber on, Will, is the urn not up to spec?"

"It's the one. Which means it's time."  
Xander looked anxious. "It's time? Like, time time? With the... timeliness?"  
Anya asked quietly, "Are you sure?"  
"I am."  
Xander looked as if he were on his way to panic mode.

"But why the sudden rushy-rush?"

Willow simply said, "Tomorrow night, we'll meet back here."  
Xander jumped up. "Whoa! Let's apply the brakes and check the rear- and side-view mirrors here. … This is deep stuff, Willow. We're talking about raising the dead."  
"It's time we stop talking. Tomorrow night ... we're bringing Buffy back. "

"It's just ... It feels wrong."  
Tara agreed with Xander, "It is wrong. It's against all the laws of nature, and practically impossible to do, -"

"I can do this, I promise. But not without you."  
Anya made a suggestion. "Should we maybe tell Giles? You know, now that we're really ready?", but Willow was adamant.  
"No. No one else can know. Not Giles, not Spike, not Dawn. They might not understand."  
Tara was scared. "What if something does go wrong?"  
"I'm telling you it won't."  
Xander was determined not to leave the subject at that.

"Scenario -- We raise Buffy from the grave, she tries to eat our brains. Do we, a) congratulate ourselves on a job well done-"  
Willow cut in. "Xander, this isn't zombies."  
Anya explained. "Zombies don't eat brains anyway unless instructed to by their zombie masters. A lot of people get that wrong."  
Willow continued, "This isn't like Dawn trying to bring Mrs. Summers back, or anything we've dealt with before. Buffy didn't die a natural death. She was killed by mystical energy."  
Anya added, "Which means we do have a shot."  
"It means more than that. It means we don't know ... where she really is."  
Xander said cautiously, "We saw her body, Will. We buried it."  
Willow was about to break into tears. "Her body, yeah. But her soul ... her essence ... I mean, that could be somewhere else. She could be trapped, in-in some sort of hell dimension like Angel was. Suffering eternal torment, just because she saved us, and I'm not gonna let ... I'm not gonna leave her there. It's Buffy."

"Which is why we have to be extra careful."

The others looked at Tara in shock. Extremely uncomfortable under their questioning gazes, she continued.

"The-there is a-a spell. I ha-have been r-researching a-and I f-found a spell that can sh-show us whe-where her soul is."

Willow looked hurt. "Tara, why didn't you say anything before?"

"I found it only two days ago, and I've been checking it out. … It's very dan-dangerous." Tara defended herself sounding more confident.

Anya cut in. "More dangerous than the resurrection spell?"

"No. The resurrection spell is involved in quite dark magiks. This spell is just a complex version of a locater spell."

"What's the danger? Apart from being complex." Xander asked.

"It's not the spell itself. If-if she is in a hell dimension, then the casters will feel her torment, her pain. We don't-"

"That doesn't matter," interrupted Willow. "Feeling what she has felt for who knows how long for a while… It's the least we can do."

"We don't know how that will affect the casters," Tara continued. "We are not dead, our souls are still connected to our bodies. It might kill us. But that's not the greatest danger. It's the temptation. If she is in a better place, then the temptation to just give up and stay with her will be too great."

After a long silence Xander spoke up. "We have to be sure. If she is in a better place, it won't just be stupid and dangerous but also bad and selfish to bring her back. … We have to be sure. It's Buffy."

Spike ran after a tall dark male vampire dodging tombstones and trees. Giles followed him but the gap between them grew as Giles found it more and more difficult to keep up. Just as Spike started his jump on the vampire with the intent to fall on him, the vampire changed its direction a complete 90 degrees left. Spike fell flat on his face and the vampire went on running. Thinking he could never catch up with the vamp, Giles aimed his crossbow and shot an arrow. It wasn't bull's eye, but it wasn't a complete miss, either. The vamp was shot on his left shoulder. Distracted by his injury, the vamp didn't notice the figure lurking in the shadow of the tree just a little a head of him.

A boot-clad foot struck out and made the vampire trip and fall.

"Fast and dumb. Just the way I like them."

The moonlight shone on Buffy's face as she came out of the shadows and illuminated her big smile. She kicked him in the head and thrust her stake so not to give him a chance to recover. But the vamp swiped her legs from under her and got up. Before she managed to jump up on her feet, he pulled the arrow from his shouldered. As she threw a punch in the direction of his face, he side-stepped and shoved the arrow in her side. Just at that moment Spike tackled the vamp. Giles moved to rush in to help them and nearly fell down. When he looked down he saw a hand gripping his ankle. A newly rising vamp. While he was busy with the newbie, Spike was still rolling on the ground trying to get an upper-hand.

"Stop making with the tumble dry. You're making me dizzy!"

They finally stopped rolling with Spike on top. Just as he was about to land in a punch, the vamp kneed him and threw him over. But before he could get up, Buffy staked him saying, "That'll teach you putting jammed bread in the toaster."

"I thought Red had fixed the Dadaism," Spike remarked to Giles, who had just joined them brushing off vampire dust and was still breathing heavily.

"Well, … at least … she doesn't say … that pie line … anymore." He said panting.

Blue lights flashed around the arrow sticking out from Buffy's side.

"I'm injured. I have to return to Willow," said the Buffybot.

Faith moved restlessly in her sleep on the bunk bed in her prison cell. She was having a nightmare. She saw Buffy in chains, an ugly biker demon threatening her with sharp metals claws. Then, she suddenly woke up covered in sweat. She wanted to throw away her blanket and sit up, but realized that she couldn't move. Panic moved in on her and weighed on her chest, making her unable to breath properly. She concentrated on her eyes and willed them to check her surroundings. That was when she noticed them. A group of men dressed in black with ski masks covering their faced stood by her bedside. One of them had a syringe in his hand. He knelt down. Faith couldn't see what he was doing, but she somehow knew that he was putting the syringe back in a bag, its job accomplished. Its job being immobilizing her… One of the other men pulled a gun and slowly placed a silencer on its end. Faith wanted to scream for help but she couldn't open her mouth. She couldn't even make muffled sounds. Her vocal cords were not working at all. The man stretched his hand and took aim putting the end of the gun on her temple. He pulled the trigger.

Faith shot up in her bed covered in sweat breathing heavily. She looked around her and saw that she was alone except for her cellmate who was snoring peacefully. "Shit!" she said silently. 'That was some nightmare,' she thought. 'A double wham. I wonder if it's prophetic… Shit! I'm stuck here in prison. How am I supposed to get hold of a watcher like this? Maybe I should tell Angel and ask him to ask Wesley… or Giles… Yeah, that should be dandy… Hey, Angel, I saw this nightmare, can you ask Wesley to interpret it for me? Man, that sounds really stupid. It's probably nothing, anyway.'

Giles and the BuffyBot were in the training room. The BuffyBot was throwing quick punches to the protective pads on Giles' hands. Giles said panting, "That was splendid," and the BuffyBot stopped. When he added, "Now ... try it again ... only this time, remember your breathing.", she looked confused. Then she took one big breath and started pummeling the pads in the same fashion.

Giles said "No, uh, that's good, but, uh ... think of the breath as chi. Air as a, a life source."  
The BuffyBot responded, "I don't require oxygen to live."  
"Of course, strictly speaking, but-"  
Anya, who had just walked into the room interrupted him.

"Um ... Maybe you should stick to the standard drill. You know, you don't want her to blow another gasket."  
"I'm testing her responses after her injury. I see no harm in imparting a little Eastern philosophy."  
"Well, I just think that, the concept of chi might be a little, you know, hard for her to grasp. You know, she's not the descendant of a long line of mystical warriors. She's the descendant of a toaster oven."  
Giles said, "Yes, well, I appreciate your input, Anya, but I think Buffybot has responded nicely to our sessions," lifting his hands to continue.

Buffybot smiled happily and prepared to start again.

Anya shrugged and muttered unhappily, "Well, you're the boss," and then left.

Giles dropped his hands again, feeling defeated.

Buffybot asked, "Would you like to test me again?"  
"No, perhaps we should call it a day. Your ... your responses are fine."

He took off the pads, put them down slowly. The bot stood smiling happily, watching him, waiting. Giles turned back and saw her looking at him. He remarked, "Perhaps Anya's right. Perhaps I am trying to teach you as if you were..."  
"Human?"  
After an uncomfortable silence he answered, "Yes."

"I like your teachings. Every Slayer needs her Watcher."  
"I'm not so sure about that." Giles said bitterly.  
Buffybot frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"Nothing."

Buffybot kept waiting with the frown in place. Giles wiped his face with a towel to compose himself. He then looked at the bot again. Seeing her waiting, he sighed and looked away.

"I just can't help but wonder if ... she would have been better off without me. Buffy."  
"I don't think that's true. You were very helpful to her."  
Giles laughed.

"Right. Yes, I was a perfect Watcher. I did what any good Watcher would do. Got my Slayer killed in the line of duty."  
"Oh, that wasn't your fault."  
"Of course not. That's how all Slayer/Watcher relationships end, isn't it? … She's gone. I did my job."  
Buffybot frowned innocently. "Well, then why are you still here?"

Giles looked at her sadly. 'Well, that's the big question, isn't it?' he thought to himself. 'What's really keeping me here? Surely, I can keep fooling the Council without actually being here. I can go back to England, and they wouldn't even know. Do I really have to stay here and train a robot? Do I really want to lead the rest of my life keeping a ghost alive?' He sighed and finally answered the bot's question.

"I don't know…"

Anya walked into the main area of the shop still muttering under her breath. "He's the boss. Still. When will I get th….." She stopped when she saw Willow and Tara sitting at the table at the back of the shop with Xander. "Oh, You're here too. This is a shop, not a library. Unless you want to buy something…" She smiled insincerely at the last part of her speech.

"Ahn, honey…"

"But, I thought we weren't gonna meet till later."

"Oh, we were. It just felt weird hanging out on our own."  
"It's better if we stay together," said Tara nervously.  
Willow took Tara's hand. "Aw, you got butterflies, baby?"  
"More like bats."  
Anya tried to comfort Tara. "Y-you wanna look at the money? I find it always calms me."

Xander smiled fondly.

"That's okay, thanks."  
Willow gave Tara's hand a squeeze. "You tell those bats that everything is gonna be all right. I promise."

"I know. I just wish it was time."

"Are we ready?" asked Xander.

Willow answered. "Yeah. We've got the Crystal of Anubis. Daw-"

"We were lucky that we had it in stock," interrupted Anya. "You'll have to pay for it, though."

Willow glared at her and Xander the peacemaker said, "Ahn, honey…"

"Fine! If something happens to it, we'll split the price four ways. If not, I'll take it back."

Willow ignored Anya's comments and continued.

"We've got the Crystal of Anubis. Dawn will be staying at Janice's tonight. After Spike and the bot leave, we'll stock up on weapons and leave."

"Weapons? Why" Xander looked nervous.

"We'll be completely defenseless during the spell. And afterwards … for a while. You'll have to protect us."

"Protect you! I don't like this plan. Who'll protect us?"

"Xander, relax. It's a very secluded spot. There'll probably be nothing to protect us from."

"Why don't you do a protection spell?"

"We can't do both the spells. The Anubis spell will drain us as it is."

"And the protection spell might interfere with the Anubis spell," added Anya.

"Oh man! Now I've got bats with baseball bats hitting my insides!"

Nighttime in Sunnydale always gave her the chills. But sitting on the grass of Buffy's grave at almost midnight… That was something else. Tara lit her candle and put it in front of her beside a bluish white crystal, the Crystal of Anubis. She turned her head and looked behind her to check the position of the cushion for her head. She turned back and watched Willow light her candle and put it in front of her on the other side of the crystal. She looked up at Tara and gave her a little reassuring smile. Tara smiled back nervously. Willow turned to Xander, who was standing a few feet away watching the shadows nervously.

"We're ready."

He nodded and gripped his axe ready to engage. Anya picked up a sword and a crossbow, and moved to stand on the other side of the grave.

Tara took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She said, "Willow, be careful."

Willow smiled. "With you to anchor me, I'll be fine." The smile faded. "You be careful, too."

Tara nodded.

"Ready?"

"Ready," confirmed Tara.

Willow took a deep breath and began.

"Anubis, the Gatekeeper of the Underworld, the Guardian of the Veil, hear our words."

Tara repeated. "Anubis, hear our words."

"Anubis, the patron of lost souls, the protector of orphans, answer our hopes."

"Anubis, answer our hopes."

The crystal began to shine a luminous indigo color.

"Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing. Know our prayer."

"Know our prayer."

"Anubis! Here lies the warrior of the people. Show us her fate."

"Show us her fate."

The light of the crystal grew and covered both Willow and Tara. They yelled at the same time.

"Bring us to her rest!"

The light turned to a bright blue, expanded up into the air and shot through the girls simultaneously. They fell backwards onto their cushions.

A young woman, Mary, was walking down the street. She had left the office late. 'Damn Perkins and damn his "little" projects.' The street was dark and very quiet. Too quiet. She paused, looked behind her, then walked on. She couldn't shake that weird feeling that she was being followed. Not that she had heard anything. She paused again, looked back again, and resumed walking very quickly.

She entered an alley and someone grabbed her from behind. She screamed. Her attacker pulled her back against him. She thought she felt teeth on her neck and closed her eyes. She heard a female voice.

"Don't be scared."

She opened her eyes in surprise. A young petite blonde was standing in front of them, smiling.

"I'm going to kill him," she declared.  
Her attacker growled. "Slayer!" He shoved Mary aside. She just stood there for a moment too shocked to move.

The blonde said in a matter-of-fact manner, "You can run away now."

Well, Mary didn't need to be told twice.

The vampire looked left and right and bolted away too. Buffybot rolled her eyes.

"Not you!"

She started running after the vampire. Spike stepped put of the shadows, muttered "Bloody hell!" and started running after them.

So soft. So peaceful. Willow felt her soul being caressed, cleansed. For a while she lost herself in the feeling. Then she gathered her thoughts and focused on her objective. 'Must find Buffy! I must find Buffy!' She used her focus to expand her aura. Then she felt her, her presence. She reached out to Buffy. She let Buffy's essence surround her and fill her senses. Her heart soared with joy. She had found her! Buffy's peace and tranquility filled her, caressing her, erasing all doubts, insecurities and worries. Everything was going to be fine. Everything was fine. Everyone was fine. Everyone was happy and safe. She didn't have to try to please anyone any more. She didn't have to worry about what other people thought about her any more. She was safe here. Nobody could hurt her.

Xander fidgeted and briefly glanced at the lying forms of his friends.

"They're not moving," he whispered.

Anya turned her head slightly to take a quick look.

"Yeah… … That's normal."

She looked down at her hand to check her crossbow. Then she resumed her watch.

"It's been a while."

"Xander, it hasn't been that long. Anyhow, they warned us it could take a while." Anya wished she felt as confident as she sounded.

"Right." Xander didn't sound convinced.

So wonderful. So peaceful. Tara felt that if she tried to understand the feelings surrounding her, caressing her soul, embracing her heart, she would be lost in them. She focused her thoughts on Willow. She felt Willow's victorious joy and knew that she had found Buffy. Buffy was here, then. She felt relief wash over her. Their work was done. They could go back. No, they had to go back. She had to be strong. She was Willow's anchor. She had to pull her back. She breathed in the serenity one last time. So wonderful.

"So wonderful."

Tara's eyes fluttered open. She stared at the night sky dotted with sparkly stars. She missed the wonderful serenity that washed her soul like a balm.

"Tara? You awake?" Xander was kneeling beside her.

"Huh?"

"You're awake," Xander said, and turned his head. "No sign of change from Willow, though."

"W-Willow?"

Xander looked at her again with concern in his eyes.

"Tara, why are you awake and Willow's not? Aren't you supposed to be her anchor?"

Anya had stepped beside Willow to check her vitals.

"Her pulse is very weak," she said her voice small with fright.

"Willow! No!" Tara's eyes shot open. She was completely awake now. She sat upright.

"Step back!"

Anya and Xander moved back watching her apprehensively. A vampire chose that moment of distraction to jump them. He knocked Anya down and grabbed Xander. Anya fumbled for her crossbow. Tara muttered, "Please, Goddess, help us." She took a small cloth bag from her side. Anya got on her feet and aimed at the vampire. Tara took a single dry flower from the bag. Anya shot the vampire under his right shoulder. In pain the vampire loosened his hold on Xander and Xander was able to push him away. Tara began chanting.

"Anubis, the Gatekeeper of the Underworld, the Guardian of the Veil, hear my words."

Xander picked up his axe and swung it at the vamp. Tara held the flower to the candle.

"Anubis, the patron of lost souls, the protector of orphans, answer my hopes."

The flower began to burn with wisps of smoke flowing up. The vamp caught Xander's hand before the axe could do any damage. They started struggling for it.

"Before time, and after. Before knowing and nothing. Know my prayer."

Anya tossed the empty crossbow aside and picked up her sword. She started moving towards the struggling duo cautiously looking for an opening. Tara dropped the small remaining piece of the stem onto the candle.

"Anubis! Here lies the breathing body of the voyager. Bring back she that does not belong!"

A bright light flashed from the crystal knocking them from their feet. Unfortunately, the axe had ended with the vampire. The vamp got up, moved to stand in front of Xander and raised the axe. Anya screamed in desperation.

"Xander!"

"Stupid Vamp," the Buffybot muttered as she scanned the forest trying to determine where the vamp was. Just as Spike was about to catch up with her, a bright light flashed enabling her to see the vamp. She took after it.

"Damn it!" Spike was a little tired, okay exhausted, after all that running. He stopped to take a moment. Then he heard Anya's scream.

"Xander!"

He looked after the Buffybot for a moment in hesitation.

"Damn it!" He turned and ran towards the direction of Anya's scream.

The vamp brought down the axe, but Xander rolled away. As the axe connected with the ground, Xander kicked at the vamp's legs causing his fall. Anya rushed in to his help. She brought the sword down but it clashed with the axe that the vamp still had a hold on. He knocked her sword away from her hand and jumped at her before either she or Xander had a chance to react. With a firm grip on her throat, he swung the axe at Xander keeping him away from himself, Anya and the sword, making it impossible to help Anya.

The vamp laughed a cliché baddie laugh. "What should I do with your girl, little boy? Eat her or throttle her?"

With courage sprung from pure desperation and adrenalin, Xander took a stake out of his pocket and lunged at the vamp. Anticipating his move, the vamp swung the axe. At the same time, Anya kicked his shin and Spike jumped from behind tackling him. In the struggle the vamp lost hold of both Anya and the axe. Anya tumbled down on the ground gasping for breath. Xander knelt down beside her and hugged her.

Meanwhile Spike kept hitting the vampire into a bloody pulp. His frustration momentarily gone, he finally stopped. He stood looking at the vamp for a second, then took a stake out of his pocket and quickly plunged it home and pulled it back.

"Nothing like a good fight to unhinge." He lit a cigarette and turned to look at the others.

"And what are you lot doin' here?"

The Buffybot finally caught up with the vamp she was following. She grabbed his arm and swung him around in a tree with the momentum of her running. Then she kicked him. She moved to punch him, but he dodged and hit her. He tried to hit her again, but she grabbed his arm and threw him over her. As she moved to stake him, he kicked her feet from under her. He produced a flip knife from his pocket and cut her face. Before he could do anything else, she punched him. They both jumped to their feet. The vamp saw the sparks flying around her wound.

"You're ... you're ... you're, you're a machine!"  
The Buffybot smiled. "Thank you!"

The vamp scrambled to his feet and began backing away.

"Stop!"

She walked forward, directly into a tree. She backed up a few steps and walked into it again.

The vamp watched, and began to smile. She continued walking into the tree again and again.

"Vampires ... beware."

Grinning, the vamp turned and run off. The bot continued walking into the tree.

"So…… anyone wanna tell me what's goin' on?" The only answer Spike got was silence. The silence was broken by Willow's weeping. Tara scrambled to her side. Willow put her head on Tara's lap and continued crying, while Tara ran her fingers through Willow's hair to comfort her.

"I'm so sor-sorry, Tara… I-I didn't wanna… leave you… but it… was so… and she… she was so…"

"Shhh," Tara stopped her.

After a beat, Xander voiced his fears. "So, it's bad?"

"No, it's good. … It's all good." Tara assured him.

He was there again. He knew it was dangerous. And yet, here he was again. Like he'd been every Tuesday night for four months ever since she… 'No, don't go there.' Then, why did he come here every Tuesday night? Wasn't the whole point of it thinking about her?

He stopped suddenly and listened. He heard it again. A thump. 'I know of the things that go bump in the night, but this is ridiculous.' Then he heard it again, and again. Then a faint female voice. He started walking towards the noise slowly trying to be quiet. Then he saw her. 'It,' he corrected himself. 'It's not her. She is gone.'

It was the Buffybot walking into the tree again and again.

'What on earth…'

"What are you doing here?"

She took a few steps away from the tree and managed to turn round and face him.

"Giles!" She smiled and walked towards him. But she didn't get the distance right and bumped into him. He put his hands on her shoulders and stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I fought a vampire. He injured me."

"Why are you alone? Why isn't Spike here? Where is he?"

"I'm not alone, you're here. I don't know. And I don't know."

He looked into her eyes. She looked back seriously. Then she smiled that stupid robotic insincere smile. 'It sounded too much like her sense of humour. Damn it!'

"Come on. Let's get you home."

"Okay." The Buffybot started walking straight.

"No, not that way." He grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. "This way."

Faith turned round and started walking towards a table with her tray of lunch in her hands. She sat down and started eating hungrily. She looked up and saw Big Kat leering at her from across the table. 'Shit! What now?' she thought. She kept looking Big Kat in the eye. Giving up the eye contact first would be a sign of weakness and she couldn't afford it here. Suddenly she felt a pain in her left abdomen. She looked at the source of the pain and saw blood oozing from her wound. She looked up in shock at the girl sitting on her left, Sally… Sally smiled an apologetic smile and shrugged. Then she pushed the knife in her hand again, this time a little lower. Faith jumped up from her seat pushing her chair away to get away. Everyone around them got up and moved away. Women were cheering, shouting obscenities at them, urging them to continue fighting. A guard pushed his way through and held up his gun.

"Stop!"

Sally stopped moving towards Faith.

"Drop the knife!"

Sally dropped the knife and slowly held her hands up. Faith kept putting pressure on her wounds thinking 'But she was my friend. Well, not exactly friend, but she was nice.' Then, she turned from Sally to look at the guard to see what was keeping someone to come over and help her. She saw that the guard had changed his aim from Sally to her. And he shot at her. Again and again.

Faith shot up in her bed covered in sweat breathing heavily. 'Shit! Another nightmare! Shit!' She tried to calm down taking deep breaths. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she looked around her to see her cellmate and reassure herself that she had woken up. But it wasn't her cellmate sleeping on the bunk bed. It was Buffy. And she was in chains, again. An ugly biker demon was standing beside her, threatening her with sharp metals claws, again.

Faith's eyes flew open. She was covered in cold sweat. She lay down in her bed taking deep breaths, staring at the cracks in the ceiling, trying to calm down. She listened to her cellmate's snoring. 'Shit! Another double wham,' she thought.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" she said aloud.

Giles opened the front door of the Summers residence and guided the Buffybot inside. Spike walked from the living room into the hallway.

"Spike." Giles acknowledged him.

Spike nodded at him. "I see you've found her. I was on my way to look for her." He avoided looking at the Buffybot.

"I see. And may one ask why you left her alone?" His question was dangerously polite.

"Can't be in two places at the same time, can I?" scoffed Spike. "Had to save their sorry asses, didn't I?"

"What do you mean? Who?"

Spike pointed to the living room with his head.

"Maybe you'll get more sense out of them," he said angrily.

Giles nodded and walked into the living room. He heard a noise behind him. He turned round and saw the bot back from the doorframe and walk into it again. He sighed and took a step towards her, but Spike beat him to it. He guided the bot into the living room.

"Thank you, Spike," said the bot cheerily.

"Hi, everyone," she said and walked into the coffee table. "I think my feet are broken."

Spike pulled her in front of a chair. "Sit."

Giles looked at them and registered Willow's puffy eyes, Tara's wan face, the cuts on Xander's face and the ice bag on Anya's throat.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Nobody answered. They looked everywhere but him.

"They were at Buffy's grave doing some mojo," growled Spike.

"What were you doing there?" Giles's voice hardened.

Thinking that Xander was the one in the best shape among them, he walked over to him and knelt in front of him making it impossible to avoid eye contact. He looked straight in Xander's eyes, and asked more gently this time, "What were you doing there?" trying to keep the distress and fear from his voice.

"We wanted to make sure she was in a good place, not a hell dimension, or something."

'Hell dimension? Why would the warrior of the light be in a hell dimension? She saved so many lives. She saved the world, for God's sake!'

Xander could see the anger in his eyes.

"She died a mystical death, not a natural death."

Giles lowered his eyes and nodded in an effort to control his emotions. He stood up. Xander continued, "We did a spell to see where she is. Well, Willow and Tara did. We stood guard."

Giles turned to Willow and Tara. Tara squeezed Willow's hand. Willow looked up at Giles.

"I think, I think she's in heaven." There was a silence. "She's happy there. At peace…" She started crying again. Everyone looked at each other. Giles took a handkerchief from his pocket and started polishing his eyeglasses. The silence stretched on uncomfortably. Then he stopped suddenly and put his glasses back on.

"You didn't-you didn't summon Anubis, did you?"

The silence stretched onto eternity. It was an answer in itself. Giles looked horrified.

"But that-that would mean… …you traveled… you traveled to the Underworld!"

If it were possible, they looked even paler. The shock stopped Willow's crying.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? The forces you've harnessed, the lines you've crossed?"

"I thought you'd be ... impressed, or, or something," said Willow in a small voice.

"Oh, don't worry, you've ... made a very deep impression."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of the incredible risk you took!"

"It was worth it! It's Buffy we're talking about."

"Worth it! Worth the risk of getting killed? Of killing us all. Unleashing hell on Earth, I mean, shall I go on? Do you think that is what Buffy would have wanted?"

"You're exaggerating Giles. We knew the risks."

"You jumped off a cliff and happened to survive."

"That's not what we did, Giles. We were prepared."

"You were lucky. The magicks you channeled are more ferocious and primal than anything you can hope to understand, and you are lucky to be alive!"

He realized he'd been yelling. He took a deep breath and started cleaning his eyeglasses again. He said softly, "Why didn't you ask for my advice? If you thought you were doing the right thing, then why did you keep this from me?"

There was a silence. Willow was also seething with anger, but what happened, the fact that she almost didn't make it kept her from saying anything. She swallowed her anger, and finally said in a calm voice, "Because I knew you'd react this way. Because you thinking that this is wrong doesn't mean it is. Because you have a great tendency to avoid magic, and you have always discouraged me from practicing it."

Giles stared at her. She met his eyes defiantly.

"Giles, if I had listened to you every time in matters concerning magic, I wouldn't have learnt anything. You have never guided me, just lectured me telling me to stay away."

He looked away. Willow suddenly felt exhausted and felt her anger drain away.

"Come on, Giles, I-I don't want to fight. I ... Let's not, okay? We're all very tired and emotions are running high. I'll think about what you said. We'll think about what you said."

He nodded. "You all should get some sleep. We'll get the Buffybot upstairs and plugged in for the night." He looked at Xander and Anya. "I take it you'll be staying the night."

They both nodded not saying anything.

"You can take Dawn's room."

They all got up to go upstairs feeling like little naughty kids being sent to bed early by their parents. Giles and Spike helped the Buffybot up the stairs.

'A perfect end to a perfect day,' thought Giles bitterly.

Part 2 

The sunlight shone through the gap between the curtains right into Willow's eyes. She opened one eye, looked accusingly at the curtains, and buried her head in the pillows. "Hmmf."

"Morning, sleepy head."

Willow raised her head and said, "Mornin'." She pulled the duvet back on her head.

"Come on, grumpy. Breakfast will make all things better."

Tara pulled the duvet from Willow's head. Willow smiled at her.

"Ooh, pancakes could go in bellies."

They walked into the kitchen to find Anya and Xander already there. They said their mornings.

"Pancakes are on the way," said Xander. "Funny shapes or rounds?"  
"Rounds are fine." Willow slumped on the chair.

"Hurry up, Xander. I wanna open up shop. I don't wanna be late. Giles is mad at us. I don't want him to be mad at me. He's my boss."

Xander put some pancakes on a plate and put the plate in front of Anya. "Here you are, m'lady."

"I think Anya's right." Xander and Willow looked at Tara in surprise. "We-we should talk to Mr. Gi-Giles. Clear up the air."

"Right. Clean air is good. Pollution bad," babbled Xander.

"We could go and talk to him before the classes. Get it over with ASAP," suggested Tara.

Willow shook her head. "I've gotta fix the Buffybot, remember?"

"After the classes, then?"

The telephone rang. Willow got up walked up to it and picked it up.

"Hello? … Oh, she's busy at the moment. Can I help? … No, really? … I see. I'll make sure she gets your message. … Yes, I'm sure she'll be there. Thank you. … You have a nice day, too." She hung up frowning.

"What is it?"

"Dawn's been cutting classes. The principle wants to see Buffy."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yeah. I've gotta fix the bot, go over her programming, then take her to the school."

"Oh, man!"

Giles walked out of his aparment. He closed the door, put his bag down, and stuck an envelope on his door with a piece of sticky tape. He picked up his bag, walked down the stairs, put his bag in the boot of a gray Ford, a rental car. He got in and drove away to Los Angeles.

Faith turned round and started walking towards a table with her tray of lunch in her hands. She saw Sally sitting on the chair left of the empty seat. Faith kept walking and sat down at a table further away. She sighed and started picking at her food. 'I'm goin' friggin' crazy here!'

The bell above the door at the Magic Shop jingled.

"Ahn, honey… You here?"

Anya appeared from the back of the shop, carrying a box.

"Hi sweetheart."

"Hi."

"Ready for lunch?"

"Let me freshen up. Then we'll lock up and leave."

"The G-man not here?"

"No. He hasn't shown up today. I mean, what's the point of opening up early to impress him if he doesn't show up."

"I don't feel good about this. Let's go check his apartment."

"So I got her cornered in this alley, see..."

The vamp that injured the BuffyBot was talking a large, muscular, leather-clad demon at a seedy bar. There were many of those demons walking around, drinking beer, etc. Several of them were wearing leather jackets with the word "Hellion" on the back.

"You get the Slayer cornered," sneered the demon.

"Yeah. I figured it's my duty. She's a menace to our society. So we fight, and I'm like, pow pow pow!" He made punching gestures. "And I got her on the ropes."

The demon turned and grabbed him by the throat, growling.

"You're lying to me."

"I swear on all that's unholy! You haven't even heard the best part. I cut her, right? And she's- I don't know, some kind of machine. She's not human!"

The demon let him go.

"You're high."

"I'm tellin' you, it wasn't even the Slayer, man. It was like a trick. A robot."

The demon grabbed him again and hustled him across the room. He pushed through the crowd of demons to where the head demon, was sitting in a booth, surrounded by his cronies. He was very large and ugly.

"What's with the blood rat?"  
"Talk!"  
"Okay, uh, so, I was over in Sunnydale, minding my own beeswax, when I see the Slayer-"  
"The part about the robot."  
"We fought, right? And I was like all over her, boom boom boom..."  
"He says the Slayer's been replaced by some kind of machine. "

The vamp stopped making punch noises. The head demon looked interested. The vamp continued his story.

"A robot, yeah! And I kicked her synthetic ass. You shoulda seen the sparks- "

The head demon got up, towered over the vamp.

"You tellin' me there's no Slayer in Sunnydale?"

All the other demons were watching. An anticipatory silence had settled down.

"That's what I'm saying, they got some kind of decoy standing in for her. Town is wide open."  
"Nowhere like the Hellmouth for a party," commented the first demon, "there's all kinds of bad in that place."

The head demon nodded thoughtfully. He and his cronies all laughed. The vamp laughed too, and patted the head demon on the chest.

"I guess with your muscle, uh, you could own it in no time." He chuckled nervously. "Hey look, I know you guys don't usually let vampires join the gang, and I got the whole "sunlight" issue. But I was thinking, you know, as thanks for the 4-1-1, you could let me go- "

The head demon grabbed him by the neck and snapped it. He brushed the dust off his hands.

"I'll think it over. "

He looked around. All his demon buddies were watching.

"Let's ride!"

They all cheered, went outside, got on their bikes and rode off in a cloud of dust.

Xander and Anya arrived at the apartment, and saw an envelope stuck on the door. It was addressed to "Scoobies".

"Oh, man!" Xander opened the envelope and took out the note. He began to read.

"I've gone. Not one for long good-byes. I thought it best to slip out quietly. Love to you all, Giles."

"This is not fair! I know I wanted him to go and leave the shop to me, but we didn't even say goodbye."

"Come on, let's go to the airport. Maybe we can still catch him."

Principle Kempin reminded Willow of Principle Flutie. Not the way he looked, but the way he talked.

"Ms Summers, Ms Rosenburg, please sit down."

They sat down. The Buffybot smiled cheerily at the principle.

"Ms Summers, I understand that both you and your sister have been trying to adapt to coping without your mother. But it's been months and her grades are not picking up. In fact, they are getting worse. We are here to help, Ms Summers, service the needs of our students. We try to make the school a nurturing environment to encourage our students to-"

"Learn. School is where you learn," the Buffybot smiled.

"Exactly. However, Dawn can't do that if she doesn't attend her classes."

"She also should do her homework. Homework is important," said the bot seriously.

"Yes, well…" Principle Kempin looked a little bewildered. "I'm glad we're on the same page here, and that you didn't get defensive. Like I said, we're here to help, and if you and your partner want to enroll Dawn in-"

Willow interrupted Kempin. "Who? Me? Partner? Oh, no! We're-"

"Willow's gay. Her girlfriend is Tara," explained the bot and smiled brightly.

"We're just friends," added Willow quickly.

Kempin looked really panicky now. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I-I…"

"It's okay. We're not offended," assured Willow.

"Yes, good, well… As I was saying, we have a special program for troubled kids, not that Dawn's troubled, of course… I mean she's having problems. Who at that age doesn't? But I really think it would help her."

Willow interrupted before he could go on. "Mr. Kempin, we understand, but we think that Dawn's already feeling isolated. We're afraid that putting her in such a special program might turn her into more of an outcast."

"Or it might help her socialize. At least allow me to give you the pamphlets. Ms Summers, what do you think?"

The Buffybot looked at Willow who was looking at her anxiously, then looked at the principle.

"I like pamphlets. They are very informative."

"How could he? How dare he! How could he leave without saying a word?"

"Dawnie, he left a note-"

"Yeah, he left a note. He left a separate note addressed to me. I feel so special. I'm just a phone call away… blah, blah… It's not the same thing. You got to see him last night. I haven't seen him for more than a day now. It's not fair!" Dawn stormed up the stairs. Then they heard the door slam.

"Yeah, we saw him last night," muttered Anya bitterly.

The Buffybot entered the living room.

"I'm ready for patrol," she said perkily.

"Come on, then," Spike said, his voice devoid of any emotion.

"We'd better get home. It's getting late." Xander and Anya got up.

'Great I've been here for hours. It wasn't bad enough that all the flights from Sunnydale to LA were booked and I had to drive here. Oh, no! My plane had to get delayed. Three times! I'm beginning to think the Powers don't want me to leave.' He got up and walked up a booth. The pretty brunette clerk smiled at him.

"I'd like to change my flight to tomorrow noon. This one doesn't look like it will arrive any time soon and I'd like to get some sleep."

Willow and Tara were sitting in the Summers living room, in the dark in front of a television. They were feeling too depressed to talk. Sounds of motorcycle engines rumbling, tires screeching, crashing noises suppressed the sound of the TV. They jumped up, went to the window, and looked out. They could see demons riding on people's front yards, throwing trash around. Dawn came down the stairs, walked behind them, and peered out the window.

"What's going on?"  
"Dawnie, stay away from the window."

Tara took Dawn's shoulders and moved her away from the window. Meanwhile, Willow walked toward the foyer.

"What is it, what's happening?"  
"I don't know."

Willow checked to make sure the front door was locked. She looked at Tara.

"Stay with Dawn, I'm going to check the rest of the house."

Sunnydale looked like a war zone. The demons were running wild, and various piles were burning in the street. Demons were smashing the windows of shop and looting. Some were smashing up cars. They were all yelling. People's screaming could be heard.

Spike and the Buffybot were in a dark alley. She started to walk out of the alley but Spike pulled her back.

"And where do you think you're goin'?"

"I have to stop the demons. I'm the slayer."

"You can't just walk up to them. There are too many. We have to come up with a plan."

"Okay," the bot smiled brightly at him. "You know I admire your brain almost as much as your washboard abs."

Spike gazed at her with a pained look in his eyes.

Anya stopped walking and turned back.

"What's that noise?"

Xander turned round too.

"Sounds like…" he saw the motorcycles "…bikers."

They heard the roars of the demons.

"Correction. Demon bikers!"

Xander grabbed Anya and pulled her to the shadow of a nearby tree. The demons whizzed past them. A few turned around and started throwing Molotov cocktails at buildings.

"What are we gonna do, Xander?"

"The Magic Shop's nearest. Let's go."

Tara and Willow were taking stuff out of the weapons chest trying to decide which to take. Dawn was staring out of the window watching the mayhem the demons were creating. Willow looked up and saw her.

"Dawnie, stay away from the window."

Tara walked up to Dawn and peered out of the window.

"They-they're entering the-the houses now."

"We can't stay here."

"W-well, I'm not going out there!"

Willow was about to respond to Dawn's opposition, when the phone rang.

"Hello… Giles, where are you? … Of course, we're mad at you. You left without saying goodbye, and now there are a dozen demon bikers from hell in just our street destroying everything. The others are out, and with Buffy and you gone, I don't know what to do…" Willow looked like she was about to cry. "…Well, they're ugly, reddish colored skin, chains and leather everywhere. … Okay." She looked calmer. She walked up to the window and looked out. "Yeah. Says Hellion on the back. What are they? … … So that means… Oh, Goddess! … Okay, we will. … Okay, but hurry." She hung up.

"So, what are they? What did Giles say?"

"They're Hellions. Road pirates. They raid towns. It's usually backwaters, any place..." she gulped. "Any place they think is vulnerable."

"They know. The Slayer's gone."

"Yep. We've gotta go find a safe place until Giles comes back with help from LA."

"We can lock the doors, turn out the lights."

"We've already done that, Dawnie. It won't keep them out for long."

"But we need to wait for the others, Xander, Anya, Spike and Buffy." Seeing Willow's and Tara's concerned looks, she added, "bot. Buffybot. And we can put up wards."

"Putting up wards is a good idea," said Tara. The phone rang again. Willow answered.

"Hello… We're fine. How are you and Anya? … Look, they're Hellions and they know the slayer's gone. Giles is coming with cavalry from LA. … You stay put, okay. Unless of course they get in. Then run away… Yeah, right, see ya." She hung up and turned to Tara and Dawn.

"We've gotta get to the Magic Box. Xander and Anya can't do the spell and we don't have all the ingredients."

"Okay."

"It-it's a plan."

Fred was enjoying the view from under the table in the lobby of the hotel. Gunn and Wesley were eating Chinese-takeaway out of the boxes with chopsticks. As they were discussing the merits of sweet and sour pork against beef strings with green pepper, they didn't notice the tall elder man enter. He stopped and listened to their conversation looking amused. Just as Fred opened her mouth to warn the others of his presence, he spoke up.

"I like noodles, myself."

The two men turned towards him.

"Mr. Giles!"

"Hello, Wesley."

Willow, Tara and Dawn ran around the side of the house, and crouched down behind a bush against the wall. They looked out at the street. Some demons rode their bikes up onto the porch of a house across the street. They broke some windows and went into the house. They could see the people inside scrambling.

"With all that going on all around town, we're not gonna get very far," remarked Willow.

"Unless…" Dawn smiled and broke into a run. Willow tried to stop her.

"Dawn!"

"Wait here!" Dawn called without even looking back.

They saw her sprint across the lawn hiding in the shadows of the trees, and jump over the fence. A minute later they heard a car engine start. The neighbor's car was driven onto the street and parked in front of the Summers house. Dawn's head popped out the driver's window.

"Come on! Run!"

They ran up to the car and got in. The tires screeched as Dawn put her foot down.

"And where did you learn how to short-circuit a car, young lady?" questioned Willow.

"Busted."

Faith jerked awake.

"Come on, wake up."

Someone was shaking her by the shoulder. She opened her eyes and blinked. The man stopped shaking her and stood up.

"Get up. There's a visitor to see you."

There were two guards in the cell. One of them was the one that woke her up. The other was watching over her cellmate, who was snoring her way through this. A feeling of dread chilled her bones. Was this another nightmare, or was it really happening?

"A visitor? At this time of night?"

"At this time of night. It's urgent. So, move it!"

Faith got up and followed the guard.

"Got it?"

"I understand the plan, Spike." The bot smiled sweetly at him. "It's a good plan."

"Well, then, let's go kick some demon ass. But, first don't forget to give me half an hour's head start. Okay?"

"Okay, Spike."

Spike walked to the street and stood in the middle. One of the Hellions rode towards him at top speed. Spike's hand twitched as he braced himself. The demon kept coming. Spike didn't move.

At the last second, Spike leapt up into the air, kicking the demon off the bike. The demon landed hard. Spike ran over to the crashed bike, picked it up, got on it, and rode away.

Faith walked into the visiting area that was brightly lit with fluorescent lights. Empty and bare, without other inmates and visitors, it was a creepy sight. She kept walking. Her visitor was probably sitting at the booth nearest to the door. No, he wasn't. She kept walking until she stopped at the one that was two booths from the end.

"Giles?"

This was definitely a nightmare. Mr. G was going to shoot her any minute now and she would wake up. To another nightmare probably.

She sat down and picked up the phone. Giles picked up the phone on his side.

"Hello, Faith."

"Hi, Giles."

There is an awkward silence.

"So, what brings you here, Giles? It's not everyday I get visitors. Especially in the middle of the night."

Giles sighed. "I really don't know how to say this… The demons have realized that Buffy's gone. They're wreaking havoc in Sunnydale."

"Wait a minute! B's gone? Gone where?"

"You mean they haven't told you! Didn't Angel say anything?"

"Yeah, well, visiting hours are normally in daytime."

"Wesley?"

"Oh, uhm, the last time I saw him, it was before I turned myself in. I-I kinda tortured him. He's a little bitter about it." She tried to smile, but it didn't work.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"So, you gonna tell me what they didn't tell me, or what?"

"Faith… …Buffy is dead."

"What?" Faith was truly shocked. She shook her head. "No. This is not happening. This is another nightmare. I'm gonna wake up any minute now."

Giles snorted. "This is definitely a nightmare, but we're not sleeping." His voice dripped with sarcasm and bitterness. Faith stared at him taking note of his haggard features, the anguish in his countenance. When she spoke again, her voice was filled with sorrow and regret.

"How did it happen?"

Giles took a deep breath. "She sacrificed herself to save the world."

When he didn't continue, Faith prompted. "And?"

"And?"

"Gee, Giles, I already know B is … was a self-sacrificing saint. Couldn't you vague that up for me?"

When she saw his face harden, she knew she'd gone too far. She backpedaled.

"Sorry, Giles. It's just that nobody's said anything. I mean when did this happen? What was she fighting? Is the threat gone? Is that why you're here? How are the others?" She hoped that her bombardment of questions would distract him from her earlier tactlessness.

"That threat is gone. The others were fine, considering. But now that the demons know that she's gone, the gang and everyone in Sunnydale are in grave danger. We don't have time."

"We don't have time? Giles, what are you talking about? I'm kinda unavailable right now. Maybe you want to check back in a few decades when my parole comes up. I mean, it's not like I can walk outta here and hitch a hike to SunnyD. How did you get in here, any way? Is that how you're gonna get me out?"

His smile surprised Faith.

"Good Lord. That's more questions than you've ever asked me, I think! I got a letter from a public prosecutor. That's how I got in. As for getting you out, … I've got a plan."

Faith's heart sank even lower.

"I don't know, Giles," she said in a small voice, "I don't think I'm ready." She looked really scared. "I'm still working at this redemption gig."

Giles looked at her with an expression of serious determination and compassion.

"You have to be ready. Faith, you have to do this for yourself as well as the world."

"No, I-I can't do this. Not now. I'm not ready. I can't carry the weight of the world."

"You don't have a choice!"

"There is always a choice! It's why I'm here."

Giles suddenly remembered Buffy's words that still haunted him. 'I don't know how to live in this world if these are the choices.'

"Choices…," he looked into Faiths eyes. "You have two choices. You can come with me to Sunnydale and save lives. Or you can sit here waiting for the Council to eventually kill you and let those people die. Which is it going to be, Faith?"

They sat staring at each other for a short while.

"Okay." Her voice carried no feeling. "I'll come with you to Sunnydale and save lives. The Council will kill me anyway. But I'll come with."

Giles felt his chest tighten.

"I failed her, but I won't fail you."

Faith didn't know what to say, so she decided not to say anything.

"Hey, no big. I'm getting' outa here in a year instead of twenty-five. So I have to do a little slaying. I call that a bargain. So… what's the plan?"

"I do a spell and we walk out of here."

"That simple?"

"That simple."

Giles closed his eyes and concentrated.

"Congelo!"

He opened his eyes. Everyone in the room was frozen in their spots. He picked up a leather attaché case and stood up. He walked to the guard standing in front of the door leading to the other side of the Plexiglas, took his security card from his pocket and opened the door. He walked up to Faith, put his case on the floor, placed his hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Retexo."

The spell's hold on Faith broke. She blinked and jumped up knocking her chair down. She turned round to find herself face to face with Giles.

"Gee, give a girl a heart attack, why doncha! You could have let me in on the plan you know!"

"We don't have much time. The spell will reverse itself in about ten minutes."

He picked up his attaché case, put it on the table, and opened it. He took out a pinstriped dark jacket and pants.

"Wear these. You're an intern studying law. The spell doesn't affect everyone in the building."

He turned his back so she could change.

"Done."

He turned to look at her. She did a twirl.

"Do I look legal?"

He cocked up an eyebrow. "As long as you don't talk."

"Harsh, G, real harsh."

They walked out.

"That doesn't belong to you."

The demon turned round and saw BuffyBot standing there with hands on hips.

"Put it back."

The demon dropped the computer in his hands, opened his mouth and let out a high-pitched squeal. BuffyBot looked around as the demons began to converge on her. Their leader came right up to her as the others formed a circle around them.

"Slayer. I've been hearing interesting things about you."

"Yes. I am interesting. These your friends?"

"They're my boys, yeah."

"Good. Now tell them to get back on their loud bicycles and go back wherever they came from."  
"Or what? You'll electrocute us?"

He punched her in the face. She staggered back into a couple of other demons, who caught her and held her arms.

"Hold her."

The bot struggled as he came forward and lifted his hand, revealing a set of ugly claws. Then an even uglier set of serrated metal claws popped out at the ends of his fingers.

He reached out and swiped at the BuffyBot. The claws ripped slashes in her shirt and shoulder. Blue sparks sizzled from the wound.

"You're nothing but a toy. A pretty toy. Wanna play?"

He moved a little closer and the bot kneed him in the groin.

"Okay."

As he doubled over, she went into a backflip, kicking him in the face with both feet and breaking free from her captors.

"Tag. You're it."

She turned and delivered spin-kicks to two of the demons, laid out four or five more of them in quick succession with mostly kicks and a few punches. She leapt over the prone bodies and ran off.

"Get her!"

A few more demons tried to stop the BuffyBot but she punched them out of the way. The rest of the demons that she had already fought all got up and got on their bikes, and tore off after her.

Anya paced around the table in the Magic Box. They could hear sound of crashing and screams from outside.

"They can't loot the magic shop, not now! I just got it."

"Anya, honey, please stop pacing. You're giving me sea sickness."

"But, we're on land!"

They heard frantic knocking from the back. They walked up to the back door.

"Already been looted, sorry! Uh, try the appliance store down the block. They've got great toasters."

"Anya! Open up!"

"Willow?"

Xander opened the door and ushered Willow, Dawn and Tara in.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. We need to set up wards real quick."

Willow and Tara walked into the main area of the shop and started gathering supplies.

"What about Buffy and Spike? Shouldn't we look for them?"

"They can take care of themselves, Dawnie."

"Oh, I don't know," said Anya. "Sure they can take care of a few vampires, but a horde of demon bikers from hell. I don't think they can handle that, even if we help. And, we don't

know when Giles will be back and what kind of help he'll bring if he manages to bring help… I mean, I think this, you know ... it, it takes, um ... I mean, I ... we need..."

"Buffy," finished Xander.

"Buffy," said Anya softly.

"Buffy is not coming back. So ... we're it, gang," said Willow. "We need a plan."

The Buffybot kept running through streets with the gang of demons on her heels. She came to a wire fence, climbed over it, ran up to a warehouse and entered it. The demons got off their motorcycles and followed her. When the last one entered, Spike, who was watching from a short distance on the grounds, puffed at his cigarette and dropped it. It hit a wet spot on the concrete ground and the liquid caught fire. Obviously gasoline. The trail led to the warehouse, and it went up in flames in seconds. As Spike was watching the flames with pleasure and satisfaction, the Buffybot, who had escaped through a back door, walked up to him.

"I'm injured. I have to return to Willow so she can service me."

Spike nodded without looking at her.

"Okay, let's get you home, then."

"No, Willow's not home. My homing device locates her when I am injured. She's at the Magic Shop."

Spike gestured to the motorcycle he'd stolen.

"Let's get goin'."

Tara plumped down on a chair.

"I'm all magicked out."

"Oh, poor baby." Willow stroked her hair.

They heard a frantic knock on the front door.

"Oi! Let us in!"

"Spike!"

Dawn ran to the door.

"Dawnie, no!" Willow tried to stop her, but she was already at the door opening it.

"If you let Spike in," Dawn pulled Spike in saying 'Come in', "the spell will break…"

Realizing what she'd done too late, Dawn said "Oh, no."

Spike shut the door behind the Buffybot. She approached Willow.

"Willow! I need service!"

They heard bikes roaming.

"Not now! We need to get out of here. Everyone grab weapons."

They all ran to the back room. Just as Spike, who was at the back, entered, a motorcycle shot through the shop window shattering the glass. Spike closed the door shut. The demon got off his bike and started banging at the door.

"I'm gonna get your little toy!"

Having bolted the door, Spike turned around.

"We gotta get out of here!"

The other door, the one leading from the alley to the back room flew into the room, its hinges shattered. The rest of the demons that hadn't followed the bot to the warehouse entered. Spike jumped at one of them, but he threw him like a rag doll. Anya shot a crossbow. The arrow hit one of them, but to no avail. Xander engaged with one them using an axe. The Buffybot tried to stop them, was too disoriented. The demons stepped away from her punches and kicks and kept hitting her head. Blue white sparks were flying from her wound.

"Oh, I'm dangerously close to - systems failure! Must - oh! - disengage from combat - so - oh! - Willow can service me."

"Damn!" muttered Willow.

"Obfuscate!"

A gray ball appeared in her hand and she threw it at a demon. It covered his face with some kind of gray goo, so he couldn't see. He roared and pulled at it with his hands.

The door connecting to the shop broke apart and the demon walked in. Tara saw him approach Dawn.

"Incindere!"

A gout of flame spurted up from the ground right under the demons feet and he caught fire.

The demon Xander was fighting caught his axe and swung it at him.

"Fragilis!"

Another ball of light appeared in Willow's hand and shot over to Xander. The metal of the axe turned liquid and poured down without harming him.

"Meddlesome witches!" cried the demon, and strode towards Willow and Tara. He backhanded Tara into the wall where she collapsed in a heap. He grabbed Willow by the throat and lifted her up.

"Let's see what tricks you can manage while I choke the life outta- "

Someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground. Willow slumped down on the floor.

"Hia gang!"

Willow stared at Faith clad in the pin-stripe business suit.

Faith turned and kicked the demon on the floor in the head. Then she leapt over it and started working on the other demons with a quick succession of punches and kicks. The Scoobies backed away to give her more room, trying to figure out what was going on. She dodged a few hits but two of the demons managed to grab her, and another punched her in the stomach. She kicked one of the demons holding her in the knee, elbowed him when he doubled over letting go of her arm. She pulled the demon on her other side and threw him against the demon that punched her. She turned round and did a jumping roundhouse kick to the face of the demon that had been throttling Willow, knocking him to the ground again. She reached over to Dawn for the sword she was holding and jerked it from her hand.

"Can I borrow that?"

She cut off the demon's head in one clean swoop. She ducked the punch one of the others threw. She kicked him in the gut, then punched him in the head, turned around herself with the momentum and cut the arm of another with the sword. The demon screeched in pain. She moved in to cut into the third demon, but he grabbed the sword, pulled it from her hand and threw it to the demon with one arm left. He did a backhand punch, then a regular punch. Faith dodged the third punch and pulled her right arm that he still held. They tumbled to the ground. She rolled away from the demon. The one-armed demon moved to her side ready to skewer her with the sword. Spike, who had just regained his bearings, tackled him causing the sword to drop at her feet. Faith jumped up at her feet, grabbed the sword and sliced the other demon's head. She turned to see Spike, his head being banged on the wall repeatedly by the one-armed demon. She cut off the remaining arm and finished off with the head.

"Thanks," said Spike rubbing the back of his head.

"No biggie."

She then walked over to Dawn and handed the sword back.

"Thanks, brat. Couldn't have done it without you."


End file.
